Neon Lights Tour
The Neon Lights Tour ist eine Konzerttour von der amerikanischen Sängerin Demi Lovato als Headliner, zur Unterstützung ihres vierten Albums DEMI. Die Tour unmasste 27 Shows in Nord-/ und Südamerika, beginnend am 9. Februar 2014 in der Vancouver Rogers Arena und endend am 17. Mai 2014 in der Monterrey Arena in Monterrey. Background The tour has been launched in support of Lovato's fourth studio album, Demi. It has been named after the third single from the album, which is titled "Neon Lights". Demi shared during an inteview with Ryan Seacrest “I think it’s going to be so much fun,” she said. “There’s nothing better than woman empowerment and having an all-girls tour.” She added, “What’s ironic is we are all from The X Factor and that wasn’t even planned. It just kind of happened that way. I helped put Fifth Harmony together and now they’re going to be opening for me. It’s so awesome.” Speaking to Billboard about the upcoming jaunt, Demi told Billboard: “It's girl empowerment. I helped put together Fifth Harmony, and a year later they're on the charts, so I'm really happy for them. “It's surreal. Everyone is a power vocalist - they can all sing - so I love the idea of the show. I want it to be a big party, but I don't want to exclude any demographics by making it all pop hits.” Demi Lovato will kick off the tour on February 9 in Vancouver before going on to perform at a variety of dates including Atlanta, Houston, Florida and New York. Tickets go on sale on October 5. Neonlightstour2.jpg Neonlightstour3.png Support Acts *Little Mix (9. Februar - 18. März) *Fifth Harmony (Alle Daten) *Cher Lloyd (19. März - 30. März) *Collins Key (Magier)https://twitter.com/ddlovato/status/428303032624095232 *Cole Plantehttps://twitter.com/coleplante/status/430915911617232896 Setliste Fifth Harmony # Me & My Girls # Better Together # Leave My Heart Out of This # Independent Woman (Destiny's Child Cover) # Don't Wanna Dance Alone # Miss Movin' On Little Mix #Salute #Move #DNA #Medley: No Scrubs (TLC Cover) / Bootylicious (Destiny's Child Cover) / Don't Let Go (En Vogue Cover) #Little Me #Word Up! #Wings Demi Lovato # Heart Attack # Remember December # Fire Starter # The Middle # Really Don't Care # Stop The World (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) # Catch Me (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) # Here We Go Again (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) # Made in the USA # Nightingale # Two Pieces # Warrior # Let It Go # Don't Forget # Throwback (Video Interlude with excerpts from Get Back, This is Me, La La Land, and Here We Go Again) # Got Dynamite # Unbroken # Neon Lights (Enhanced with Wham City Lights feature) Zuabe * Skyscraper * Give Your Heart a Break Bemerkungen * In San Jose, Kalifornien, spielte Chord Overstreet Gitarra während "MMade In The USA". * In Glendale, Arizona, hat Demi Lovato nicht Stop The World, Catch Me, Here We Go Again und Made in the USA performt. Tour Dates Broadcast and recordings The opening show in Vancouver, Canada will be recorded for an upcoming live album which us set to be released at the end of 2014. Videos Demi Lovato - The Neon Lights Tour Announcing THE NEON LIGHTS TOUR Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official) Demi Lovato - DOWNLOAD THE OFFICIAL APP!|Official App MAGIC MONDAYS ANNOUNCEMENT - Magic for Demi Lovato! Kategorie:Tour